


Baby

by Fangirlmoon



Series: Green [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abuse, Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Spencer has an abusive girlfriend.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Green [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155221
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

"Mom,I've got a date tomorrow. She is super sweet and got those straight and also curly blond hair. Her eyes are green and she dresses like the opposite of someone who would visit the same library's as me, but she asked me out. She actually asked me out and I can't really describe why but I feel attracted to her and I am really looking forward for tonight. She picked the restuarant. I will write you soon again. Love,Spencer."

"You are lookin' sharp kid." Morgan said putting a hand on Reid's shoulder who looked at him with a wide smile on his face. He had asked Morgan to come home with him before the date to help him find something. They settled on an all black outfit but with a dark purple vest. "Man I wish I could take you out myself tonight." He continued enjoying how it make Spencer giggle. "This date ain't appreciating that body of yours you coming to me." 

"You think she will- you know-" Uncomfortable Spencer looks down and Morgan understood.

"It's the first date. I doubt it except it was her plan all along."

"What do I- you know- what do I say?"

"What you want. And promise me you say no if you don't want it. You don't have to do anything." Morgan stepped closer now placing both hands on Spencer's arm. "I know you are people pleaser but don't do anything that you don't want. You hear me?"

"Yeah. I won't."

"Good. Now get your ass out of here you don't wanna keep her waiting." Nervously Spencer stumbled through his apartment taking his keys, wallet and phone. 

"You- you are not coming?"

"You don't want me to wait here?"

"No,no its fine go home." 

"Alright. Call me if you need anything or someone to safe you." 

"I will." With that he was out of his apartment leaving Morgan alone. The man stole one last cookie before also leaving the building. He wasn't sure why he was so worried about Reid having a date but he seemed happy and as long as that feeling stays everything is fine.

"How did it go?" Emily asks as Spencer steps into the bullpen the next morning.

"It was great!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! We went to this old restuarant with book literally everywhere and we had this super delicious soup and pizza and ice cream and it was just the best dinner I've ever had." Spencer tells them while gesturing with his hand and having a proud smile on his face. "And the best part is we will check out this other restuarant tonight."

"Wow kid two dates in a row? Isn't that- you know- isn't that a little bit to much?"

"Why?" Sceptical Spencer looks at Morgan. "Is there a don't go on dates two days in a row rule in society? Did I miss something?"

"No it's just- you know- a new person and you and socializing is normally something that exhausts you-"

"That's the thing!I am not exhausted. She was so kind and friendly I am not." Morgan raises an eyebrow at that. It normally doesn't matter who he is with, he will need some time to be alone.

"Then let's hope we don't have a case." They didn't and soon enough Reid was sitting across the women again, who was wearing a necklace with a dark but see through green stone. 

"So how was your work day?"

"It was pretty boring actually. Emily and I went down to the file room for hours to find the right one but didn't. How about yours?" Spencer had found out yesterday that she works at a laboratory perfecting glue. 

"Nothing scandalous. Tell me more about Emily?" Her hand slices around the wine glass before she picks it up and takes a sip looking him directly into the eyes making him look down uncomfortably. 

"Emily is on my team we have known each other for quite some time now. She- she has this incredible talent for languages. She speaks French, Russian, Arabic, Italia-"

"Its not special you know. Everybody can learn a language if they want to." Lola stops him in his rant. He liks the name it is short and somehow always connected to women who have a strong personality. Not proven by statistics of course but he had the feeling. 

"Well I know but it's pretty impressive anyway."

"So you would be impressed if I started speaking French or Russian."

"Of course."

"Well I can't." Energetic she slams the empty glass back on the table making him flinch back before she puts her wide smile on her face again as the waitress places down the plates. "That smells amazing don't you think?" 

"Yeah." Nervous he grabs his fork and spoon not looking at her. 

"Tell me more about your work. Are there any other geniuses?"

"Like me?"

"Like you Dr. Reid."

"Oh I don't think anybody of them has the same IQ as I do but they are all intelligent in their own special way." He tells her with such a pure heart, the person sitting at the table next to them hearing that thought that boy can't have any bad in it. "How about you team?"

"I work with total dumbasses. Can't tell a apple from an egg."

"Luckily I don't think that's relevant for your job." Spencer says, looking up, cracking a smile. "That was suppose to be funny." 

"It wasn't that was weird. Maybe leave the joke thing to me."

"I will."

He couldn't make it to the third date and the fourth because they were called on a case but instead they had a phone call. "So tell me what are you looking at?"

"I am looking at a painting. It's a girl standing on a mountain with a dog at her feet looking at the moon." Spencer explains. He was sitting in his hotel room while Morgan was in the shower. "And you?"

"I am looking at the TV. The news."

"Oh, you maybe will see JJ on there."

"JJ?"

"Yeah, she works with us. She is our communications liaison. She gave the profile to the public this afternoon." 

"How many women are there on your team?"

"Two. Emily and JJ." He tells her in joy. He was close with both of them and considers them dear friends.

"Well I see her." There was a pause before Spencer could hear her shutting of the TV. "Kinda has a babyface don't you think? That chubby cheeks and the blue shirt don't help." Stunned Reid thought for a moment.

"I actually think she is pretty. She is really nice. Maybe you should meet her." And the line went dead. 

"What's wrong pretty boy?"

"Well I just talked to Lola and she just hung up on me." He told him looking at him like Morgan would be able to fix that. 

"Did you- did you fight?"

"No."

"Well is she okay? Do you think there is a possibility she is hurt."

"No she was in her appartment watching the news."

"Well maybe the connection was bad or her phone went dead. Don't think about to much, call her in the morning."

They were woken by Spencer's phone two hours later,he immediately reaches for it greeting the other person with the sentence:"Is there a new victim?"

"No here is Lola."

"Wha-"

"Listen, I am sorry about hanging up and about what I said about her." Morgan was already sitting up grabbing his shirt from the floor when Reid shook his head making a gesture with his hand that he could lie down again. 

"Its alright I didn't even really- Its okay."

"Good, then tell me what you doing right now."

"I was actually asleep and I-"

"Oh." She laughed ones,confusing Spencer. "Then what are you wearing?"

"Sweatpants and a shirt actually do you mind talking about this tomorrow?"

"Then just listen."

"To what?"

"To me." He could hear her blanket get moved and another laugher. "Listen very closely Spencie." There was movement and then silence before he could hear a moan and almost dropped his phone. "Listen to me." She says again this time whispering. "You hear that." Ending the sentence with a moan. And another one while he started feeling getting aroused and uncomfortable at the same time. He turned around to see Morgan looking at him from his bed and when another moan met his ears he hung up. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah,yeah, I am okay."

"Was that Lola?"

"Yeah she just- you know- wanted to let me know she is okay."

"At this time of the night?"

"People have different sleep patterns,Morgan." He snapped slamming his phone back on the nightstand and cuddling himself back in again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dear Mom, you remember that girl I told you about? She is great we had two wonderful dates and so shared two wonderful evenings. She works at a laboratory and is very interested in what I am doing. She actually reads Rossi's book by coincidence now. I know you don't like them but she does. [...] I hope you are okay,I miss you. Love,Spencer."

"I am going on a date again tonight." 

"You are?"

"Yes." 

"That be the third." Rossi points out.

"That's correct."

"You know what they say about the third." He jokes teasing Reid a little bit.

"No I don't."

"I am just messing with you. What are the plans?"

"Whatever the plans are you have to reschedule we have a case." Hotch interrupted them disappointing Reid. He wrote her a quick message apologizing.

"What's with the long face, pretty boy?"

"I wrote Lola yesterday to cancel a date and now she doesn't text me anymore." He tells him honest while the two walk through the morning sun of Texas. 

"Most women can't handle the job we do. Probably better she admits it now before you two get two attached." 

"You really think this means it's over?" Disappointed he looks down to the ground before he felt Morgans arm around his shoulder. 

"Kid, I am sorry if you had two amazing nights and now it didn't work out but sometimes its just that."

"I really like her." Well I don't. Morgan wanted to say. He has a feeling about her. Which he knows not to voice since is unreasonable the only negative thing he really has is that she called Spencer in the middle of the night and if she works nightshifts or something that is probably not even to judge.

"Maybe she will call later when the disappointment is gone."

"Really?"

"Yeah." 

Morgan was right in the afternoon she called and the two scheduled a new date for the evening Reid comes back. And it didn't quite went like the first two. The restuarant was loud and there was a kid screaming at the table next to them and then plates crashed to the ground and it got to loud for Reid. In distress he puts his hands over his ears,looking down to the ground trying to find some peace. Somebody touched him, was trying to take his hands off his ears and he moved back panicking. "Don't." But the person grabbed his arms again pulling him off the bench and out of the restuarant were he relaxed but shrieked again when the person yelled at him.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Please don't." Uncoordinated he stumbled a few steps back. 

"You embarrassed us in there." Lola yelled again while Spencer let's out a whine trying to get as far away from the source of noise as possible. "Why do you freak like that?"

"Its to loud. Please make it stop." He leans himself against the wall as close as possible while going down. 

"I am leaving,this is embarrassing you are acting like a child."

"Please stop yelling." He speaks in pain still covering his ears before hitting his head against the wall behind him over and over again before the comforting pain stops and he can't hit hard enough anymore. Aggressive he looks up and sees one of the waiter shielding his head with his hand between it and the wall. "I didn't mean to. I am so sorry. I don't mean to." He hits his head back again and again with more force before letting out a sob. 

"Can I call someone for you?" Calling someone. Calling someone. Yes. Yes. Morgan. He is supposed to call Morgan when this happens. "Is it okay if I touch you to search for you phone?"

"Pocket." 

"In your jacket?" Spencer nods anxious when the man moves his free hand into his personal space taking out his phone. "It has Derek Morgan in you emergency contacts is that who you want me to call?"

"Please."

"I will, if you promise me that you won't hit your head again I will take my hand away." 

"I promise." He felt bad when he saw the red hand as the man pulled it back and started calling Morgan who showed up ten minutes later in sweatpants an old T-shirt and his leather jacket.

"I called, I am Jimmy."

"Thanks man. Can you stay for a second?"

"Of course." Carefully Morgan got down infront of Spencer who had his knees pulled up to his chest and his ears still covered.

"Can I touch you?" Immediately Spencer shook his head. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I freaked."

"You freaked?" Suprised by that statement Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you do that?"

"Noise."

"We talk about your choice of words later. Are you hurt somewhere?" Carefully Reid bowed his head forward and then tapping his index finger twice on it. "I will touch you to look under your hair is that alright?" He waited for confirmation before checking for blood under the curls. There was a little bit but it was more small scratches then something that would need medical attention. "Looks okay." Hunched in himself Spencer moves back looking up to Morgan who turns to the waiter. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I didn't see anything but plates crashed to the ground and that must have set him off. I am sorry that happened."

"What happened afterwards?"

"The women he was with dragged him outside and then left I came to check on him."

"Lola was with you kid?" Morgan asks pissed off. 

"I was embarrassing her. She left."

"She had no right to leave you like this."

"Don't yell." Spencer complains fast causing Morgan to turn back to the waiter.

"I thank you for what you did. Is the tap still open?"

"No she left money for everything." Well that's the very least. Morgan grabbs in his pockets and finds 20 bucks placing it in the mans hand. 

"I don't have more on me right now but thank you."

"I don't- Its human decency."

"Apperently not for everyone. Like I said keep it. See it as his tip if it makes you feel better." The man asked one last time if they would be okay before going back in and Morgan helped Reid in the car bringing him home. It was no suprise that he immediately fell asleep after changing into his pyjama. Morgan carfully tugged him and spend the night waking him every hour to be sure he isn't concussed and slipped into a coma. But after the fifth time he let's both of them have three hours of good rest and then gets up to wake him up. "Good Morning." 

"Morning." Sleepy Reid tugs his blanket tighter around himself. "Is- Do we have a case?"

"No case kid. I made coffee and I already let you sleep in maybe it's time for you to get up."

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Can we- you know-"

"Of course." Morgan understood and placed the cups down on Spencer's nightstand before walking around the bed and climbing in behind him pulling him close. "You wanna talk about what happened?"

"There is nothing to talk about."

"I hope there is also nothing to talk to her about anymore." Spencer fell silence after that. He didn't mention her in any sentence anymore. In any words. It's like she never exited. And she didn't for three days and then she called him again.

"Hey I am suprised to hear from you." He says with a smile tugging at his lips as he is standing in his apartment cooking dinner.

"Well I was a jerk so, you have your reasons."

"No, no it's fine."

"You wanna repeat that date with a more happier outcome?"

"I would love too."

"How does tomorrow sound?"

"Perfect."

"What do we say we meet in your apartment?"

"Yeah,yeah that's cool."

"Good I will be there at seven."

"And I will be waiting for you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dear mom, you remember Lola? That girl I told you about? She will be coming over for the first time tonight. Needless to say I deep cleaned my apartment like a crazy guy [...] I will write you soon. Love Spencer." 

Spencer didn't dare telling anyone about his plans tonight since Morgan made it perfectly clear that it would be best if he stays away from her and if he tells anyone else on the team they will tell him so he got everything ready himself when the doorbell rang and she was standing there. A strain of her hair now died black and a spring earring hanging from her ear. "I like the new haircut." He blurts out.

"You are two sweet." She leans up kissing him on the mouth before making her way in leaving a stunned Spencer at the door. "This is nice. How long have you been living here?"

"Nearly five years now."

"Wow." Lols views the bookshelves up to the ceilings before turning around to him again and taking her jacket off. "So-"

"I cooked." Spencer announces proudly.

"You did?"

"Yeah it's a recipe Rossi, the author from the book you read has taught me, it is foolproof." 

"Well then let's move this to the kitchen shall we?"

"Yes please." It was an evening like the ones he read about so many times. They got along perfectly just like the first date and they met for coffee again and again over the next days and when he went on cases they texted all the time, Spencer being carefully to not let his team members see him and four weeks later they were standing in his apartment kissing passionately when she started unbuttoning his Shirt and he pushed her back looking at her I shook. "I am so sorry."

"Its alright, let's go to the bedroom." Lola grabbed his hand making him follow and guiding him to sit down on the bed. "Let me handle this." Again she started unbuttoning his white silk shirt and pulled it out of his pants tracing her finger over his upper body and up his neck before kissing him again. "Calm down a bit for me." 

"I am not sure I can." She started kissing him again, sitting down on his lap and moving causing him to moan in her mouth when they were separated by Spencer's phone. 

"Not now."

"Its work I have to take this." The minute he finished the sentence she slapped him across the face.

"I said not now." She grabbed his face with her hand pressing his cheeks. "You got that?" Anxious he nods, tears in his ears from the suprise of the hit. "Hey, baby, it's alright. I am sorry I hit you." She whispers in his ear starting to unbuckle his belt and pulling it out before getting up and removing her top while Spencer sits there to scared to move. His phone goes up again. "Don't." With a wide smile she pulls off her pants only dressed in her slip now. Making Spencer look down uncomfortable. "Lay back on the bed."

"I need to take this call."

"You didn't hear what I said? Lay. Back."

"No-" Again she hits him across the face before pushing his upper body in the mattress. "Please I don't-"

"Be quiet. The sooner you help me have a little fun the sooner you can take that call." He didn't wanna hurt her. He know how that would look if he would beat her or push her off and she gets hurt. He will be the guilty one. Her hand guides under his pants and Spencer presses his eyes shut. "Look at me."

"Please."

"Look. At. Me." The phone goes off again and Spencer opens his eyes giving her what she wishes for. "Good boy." Lola moves back pushing his trousers and underwear down and letting her fingers guide over his tights before grabbing his dick making him grasp. "I knew you would like this."

"I- I- I don't please- please- Please." She laughs ones, and moves her thump over the top of it. He doesn't wanna get hard, he doesn't understand why he does. This isn't what he wants. 

"Look at you."

"Please- please-"

"Please what Spencie?"

"Stop."

"No." He slaps him again. "Now lay down further on your bed."

"Please."

"Do it." Scared he pushes himself completley on the bed. 

"I don't- please stop. I don't wanna hurt you." 

"You can't." 

"I am stronger than you."

"Sure you are." With a smirk she crawls up on the bed. "But we both now you are not gonna do a thing."

"I-I-"

"What would- who was it again? Agent Agent Hotchner think if he heard you assaulted a women?"

"He wouldn't- He wouldn't believe you."

"Are you sure?" She grabs his penis again moving up and down and playing with the top of it while sitting on his tight playing with herself and rubbing herself against him while Spencer has tears running down his face until he grabs her arm stopping her from moving up and down his length. 

"Please stop, stop, I can't take it anymore."

"Then cum."

"I- No- Please just stop." She didn't, she leaned down sucking on his neck while she moved her hand up and down till he cums sobbing and using his strength to try and push her off. He doesn't know why it doesn't work, why can't he push her off why is his arm so weak? 

"I am so sorry Baby, you did so good. Its alright." She kissed him on his lips and moved a few curls out of his face. "I think you've got a call to take." Lola smiles moving away from the bed and throwing him his phone. He swallows ones before taking the call. 

"Reid here."

"We've got a case were are you man?"

"My phone was on silence I am on my way."

"I will pick you up."

"No I-"

"We are already on our way to the airport hurry I am at your apartment in five minutes." With that Morgan ends the call and Reid stumbles off the bed searching for his clothes and fleeing with a lowered head out of his own apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dear Mom, tonight she will come over again, we want to watch the Harry Potter movies she loves so much [...] Love Spencer."

"Hey what's up with your face?" Morgan asked as they step into the airport. Rossi turning around to look at him too.

"Whats- what's with my- with my fate- I mean face?"

"Its red."

"Oh- oh- I am - I am- I am-" Morgan gave Rossi a signal to keep walking. 

"You have trouble speaking?" With tears in his eyes Spencer nods and Morgan immediately steps closer trying to provide comfort. "Its okay. That happens. Probably the scare of not having heard you phone its okay give yourself some time." 

"Sorry." He forces out.

"Its okay,hey try to breath." The younger Agent chokes out a sob. "Wow hey,its alright can I touch you." Spencer moves back, sobbing again before trying to get some air. "You've got this. Its alright." Morgan promises. "Try to take one deep breath. It's the hardest and then we try the rest. I know you can do that." He does take a deep breath but doesn't stop crying and gets himself caught up in a more hiccup sobbing and breathing panickly situation till Morgan sets him down on a chair forcing his head down between his knees and doing it on the more uncomfortable way. "Now in." He waits for Spencer to follow. "And out." They do this over and over again till Spencer sits up again, making a more collected impression on Morgan. "Give yourself a moment and then we follow the rest in the jet okay?"

"Yeah."

"Talking okay again?"

"Yeah, yeah I don't know what- what happened."

"Sometimes you don't and that's alright. Is there a reason that that got you so worked up about it?"

"Just a long day."

"Well its gonna be even longer but I am sure you can sleep on the plane." Morgan takes Reid's bag that he had taken from under his desk when they left the office and walked with him out of the building to the jet were no one commented on Reids red eyes and red cheek that everyone excused with the Panic attack but when they landed five hours later they weren't gone. And Reid's was even more sensitive than usual.

Rossi had quickly offered his sunglasses and not even five minutes of working in the station Morgan searched for Reids earbuds and handed them over. 

"Reid you find anything?" Instead of answering Hotch he just starts hitting his hand until Morgan moves a folded jacket between his hand and the head and tries calming him down. Ones he was, he cheaply handed Hotch the geographic profile but stopped speaking for the day not exchanging a word with Morgan in the hotel who woke up by Spencer crying and whimpering and needed some time to figure out what was wrong before he walked to Reid's go bag and pulled the soft blanket out from under the clothes and placed it over him before pulling up the one from the hotel. 

"Is that better?" A tear dropped down from Spencer's cheek as he nodded. "Try to sleep tomorrow will be better okay?"

And it was it was not good but Reid made an okay impression. Still sensitive but not as much as the day before and they even got some food into him and the mood was steadily growing better and then it was time to go home and Reid asked what was bugging him all day already. "Can you come with me?"

"Sure." Morgan answered not sure why but for him it doesn't make a big difference if he sleeps at Reid's or at home. He is used to sleeping next to Reid and gets probably more sleep when he goes with him instead of saying no and then worrying the whole night. 

"Really?"

"Really."

Infront of the apartment Spencer stopped before walking in and looking at the open door at his bedroom. "Stay here."

"What?"

"Ju-Just stay here." He snapped.

"I will." Slowly Spencer walked towards his bedroom his hand near his gun as he pushed the door open even more and was relived to not find Lola there. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I will just- just- you know get yourself something to eat."

"You mind if I order us something?"

"Yeah." As fast as he could he changed the sheets and came back into the living room. "All done."

"With what?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

"Dear mom, this morning Lola send flowers to my office. They were colorful and Garcia absolutely loved them. I did too [...] Love, Spencer."

"Didn't know you had a girlfriend." Rossi says eyeing the flowers.

"Well I do."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Lola and she works in a laboratory. Not something life changing but she is experimenting for new glues." 

"The Lola?" Morgan asks. It's been 6 months since the incident at the restuarant and five since the one in Spencer's apartment. 

"Yeah."

"What about her?" JJ asks. 

"What about her?" Morgan asks furious. "How can you keep going out with someone like that?"

"I really like her. It was just that she was overwhelmed with what happened at that restuarant she got educated and now she knows how to handle it." She doesn't. Everytime something like this happens she yells, she touches him, she hits him. 

"There is nothing to get overwhelmed. Every reaction would have been better than hers."

"Not everyone is a profiler Morgan and knows how to handle stuff like this." Spencer gives back.

"It doesn't take a profiler to know what to do its basic human decency."

"No it isn't."

"Both of you. Stop." Rossi interferes. "If she makes you happy, I am happy."

"Thank you." 

They got to meet her at a dinner at Rossi's. Will was joining and so Rossi offered Spencer to bring her too and needless to say she wasn't what they all expected. Eventhough she was dressed in a black dress and high heels she still had her nose and eyebrow pierced and was wearing that dark pink lipstick while they were a few green streaks in her hair. "So Lola tell us how you too met." Rossi asks with a kind smile while JJ was looking at her like she was about to kill her while Will had a comforting hand on his wife's tigh trying to stop her from doing it. She just knew something was wrong about her. Emily and Hotch were open to learn about her while Morgan was glaring at Reid and her, sitting directly next to JJ and not hiding is disapproval. 

"We met at a library. Spencer was picking out books from the same section as I was looking at and I asked him what he thought about the book I was about to choose."

"I am sure he had an answer."

"Well it was your book so he sure had." She tells Rossi with a smile. 

"I can't believe it. The kids getting laid because he used his connection to me." Rossi jokes causing a few chuckles. "Then here comes my most important question for the night:Did you like it?"

"Spencer in bed or the book?" Lola jokes, also gaining a few smiles around the table expect for JJ, Morgan and Will who was fearing for his own life at this point. "The book was fantastic."

"Somebody get this lady another glass of wine." Rossi announces making JJ hand over the bottle and filling Lola's glass up again. "I am sorry you don't get to meet Garcia tonight."

"Garcia?"

"She is another member of the team." Hotch tells her. "I am sure you would like her."

"Spencer never mentioned a Garcia." She looks at him with a smile he knew meant trouble. "She works with the team a lot?" Her hands grabs his tigh. 

"She is on the team." JJ answers.

"Oh interesting." Her hands tighten around him. Her nails burying through his suit pants into his skin. "What does she do? Is she also a profiler?" 

"She is our technical analyst." 

"Sounds interesting." Lola takes ones all of her strength causing Reid to sit up straight before taking her hand back on the table folding them. "I hope I get to meet her soon." 

Emily looked at her in shook without her realizing she seemed to be the only one having to connect her hand to Spencer's change in posture. Emily is the one sitting directly next to him on his left.

"I need to make a phone call. I forgot to leave the window open for my cat." Emily says getting up from the table and walking into one of the rooms in the back of the house taking out her phone and dialing Garcias number. "Hey its Emily you are still at the office right?"

"The glory of being undermanned. What's up?"

"I need you to check a Lola Barnes." Garcia stayed quiet for a moment before receiving the file. 

"Lola barnes, 29 year old female-"

"Are there any arrests?"

"She has a record of assaulting a girl when she was 17 and another one for assault when she was 22."

"Are you absolutely sure?" 

"When am I not?"

"Can you tell me what the assault was about when she was 22?"

"Who would I be when I couldn't? She took a baseball bat and slammed it over a guys head."

"Okay thank you Garcia. Send me the file please." She took a few deep breaths before sending the file to Hotch and sitting back down on the table. "Cats. Unbelievable thank God my neighbor is so kind to deal with this."

"I have a cat too." Lola tells her.

"Oh really?" It took Emily all the strength she had not to bite her head off. "What is his or her name?"

"Felix. He is so old by now. And he loves Spencer." 

"I thought you are scared of cats?" 

"I am not anymore." Spencer says quickly grabbing his girlfriend's hand. "No fear of cats anymore."

"And dogs?" JJ asks while Hotch grew visibly pale reading the file on his phone under the table. Connecting the dots. 

"Dogs are okay now too."

"People just have to get used to it." Lola tells him taking another sip. "Isn't that right Spencie?"

"Yeah." Now even Rossi looked suspicious at Reid and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence causing Reid to start humming for a moment before immediately stopping. "Sorry. Sorry I didn't mean to." No one on the team ever had something against him stimming. 

"No do what you need to do." Emily encourages him kindly. 

"No, no I am fine. I don't need to." Even Will could see how he avoided looking in Lola's direction after that till they all started eating dessert Rossi made and Spencer started stimming ones again, snapping with his hands a few times before she placed a hand on his. "This is good, Rossi." He says with a grin. He loved when Rossi made brownies with icecream and whipped cream. 

"I am glad you like it kid."

"Is there a reason you call him kid?" Lola asks interested. 

"Look at him and look at the others I am sure you can tell." He told her with a wink. "He can probably be fourty years old and he will always stay the kid for me."

"Not only for you, pretty boy stays the pretty boy."

"Pretty boy?"

"I mean look at him. His face is his best assert." Morgan jokes, smiling at Reid who rolled with his eyes while his Girlfriend looked at him suprised. 

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"You know were it is." Rossi said and Spencer fled the room. 

"So does he know?" Emily asks first.

"Does he know what?"

"The assault charges."

"If he would ask he would know." She tells her with a glare. 

"Assault charges?" Suprised JJ looks at her.

"Yes. Assault charges. That was seven years ago people can change. And if you would excuse me for a moment I am gonna go check on my boyfriend." They let her leave the room and the minute he is gone hell breaks lose.

"Was that really necessary?" Rossi asks.

"What she was hurting him under the table, she was stopping him from stimming, what do you think she does with him when they got home?" 

"How do you even know that she has these charges?"

"I asked garcia."

"She is right people can change." Hotch tries hoping that this women for the first time maybe is something good in Reid's life. 

"She assaulted a guy with a baseball bat-"

"Stop it. Everyone." Rossi speaks. "We will let them rejoin our dinner and watch this a little bit more closely over the next days and weeks. We are not gonna ruin this for Reid."

"You can't be serious Rossi." Morgan speaks up. "That girl left-" He stopped himself when they entered the room again. "I was just telling everyone that I will leave. I have a house project in the morning. Enjoy your night." He gets into his jacket and hugs Reid goodbye before leaving while Lola gets seated gesturing for Reid to join them who shook his hands ones before sitting down, watching Morgan get into his car. 

The moment the two of them got home hell broke lose. "What kind of psychos do you have as friends?"

"What?"

"They pulled up my record."

"You have a record?"

"Of course I have a record." 

"For what?" Shocked Spencer looked at her. "What was in your file? What did they find?"

"I-I bullied a girl ones."

"And?"

"And?That's not your business." She takes a glass from the table slamming in against his head. "Do you hear me?"

In shook Reid looks at the broken glass on the floor before bringing his hand up to his face feeling the blood. "What did you do?"

"Spence, I- I-"

"Don't call me that."

"I am so sorry. Spencer here sit down." With one hand on his arms she pulls up a stool from her kitchen table. "Its okay, let me get a washcloth and then I take care of you." Lola leans down, placing a kiss on his forehead while Spencer is lost for words looking down at his hands. 

He lets her take care of the wounds before helping him get his hands cleaned and bringing him to bed making him lay on her chest till his phone rings two hours later. They have a case. As fast as he can he gets dressed and flees the apartment before she wakes up and hasn't even realized that the blood had started running down his face again until his team looked at him in shook when he stepped into the conference room in the black T-shirt and dark jeans with the Jean's jacket Lola got him recently. And all of them suddenly realizing how much he had changed right before their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dear mom, I introduced Lola to the team [...] Love, Spencer."

"What happened to you?" Rossi asks first. 

"I- I don't-" Confused Spencer touches his face the blood now on his hands. "Why did you pull up her record?" He asks in the room. 

"Because I don't let strangers eat to dinner with my family." Emily answers.

"Why would you? Are you insane? Look what you did!" He yells obviously panicking by the sight of the blood. "Why would you fucking do that?"

"Reid was that Lola?" Hotch asks standing up. "Did she hurt you?"

"No."

"What happened to your face?"

"Emily pulled up her record and she got mad and then she took the glass and slammed it against my face."

"So it was Lola?" Morgan asks.

"No. Lola is my Girlfriend she doesn't hurt me. She helps me." 

"How does she help you?" Hotch slowly grabs Reid's wrist keeping him from touching the wounds.

"She makes me stop being annoying. I can be good now. I am good now."

"How does she make you good? What does she do?" 

"She reminds me to not stim and to speak properly and not to ramble and just being good."

"What includes being a good?" Hotch asks almost knowing he doesn't want to know the answer.

"I don't feel comfortable telling you that."

"Reid, what includes being a good for her?" 

"I am not- not- not telling you." He says trying to lose his wrist out of Hotch's grip to stim by hitting his head. 

"We need to take care of that wounds on your face first okay?"

"Lola did that."

"She didn't do a really good job, buddy." Slowly Hotch helps him sit down. "You can stim but don't touch your face alright?"

"Yes." The room was in a quiet shook when JJ got up grabbing the first aid kit and Hotch looked down on Reid flapping with his hands while moving his leg up an down. How did he miss that? Carefully Hotch sits down in front of him starting to clean the wounds and applying bandages on the deeper parts while Reid is humming and still moving his hands. 

"Are you okay to fly with us?"

"Why not?"

"You are right."

"One condition." Morgan speaks up. "The moment we get back this will be talked about. There will be no going back to Lola. You are coming with me."

"Why?"

"Because what Lola does is not right. And I know that you know that too deep in your heart." 

"She's just helping me. Lola is just helping me." He says before taking his file and starting to read after Hotch had whipped his hands clean from the blood. 

It was impossible for anyone to ignore it. The consequences were openly seen on Reids face and they still had the feeling they weren't the worst so Morgan sat him down in the hotel room for a talk. Reid sitting on the bed,Morgan sitting in a chair in front of him with a little bit of distance but he could still touch him whenever he feels the need too. "Do you remember the conversation we had before the first date?"

"Of course."

"You promised me you would say no whenever she asked you to do things you are not ready for. Please tell me you did."

"I did." Morgan was almost relived when he saw the look on Spencer's face. "But she didn't listen."

"When- when was that?"

"five months ago." 

"And after that? Did that happen again?"

"She really likes sex. She would teached me. She wanted to help me. She helped me stop being annoying in return." Disturbed Morgan looked at Spencer. He seems so okay with it, so like it's all like it should be, like nothing is wrong. 

"Spencer, you know how wrong this is don't you?" 

"Nobody else would love me like she did."

"That is not love." 

"It isn't?"

"No. No not at all." Morgan felt sick. "We love you. I love you. JJ loves you. Rossi loves you. Emily, Hotch and Garcia do. You will always be loved. What Lola does is not love that's abuse."

"No it isn't."

"It is." 

"But you sleep with you girlfriends all the time to?"

"Because I like too. I have fun doing that. I enjoy it."

"You like that?"

"Yes"

"And they do too?"

"Yes. Otherwise I wouldn't ask that from them."

"I don't want to have to do that again." Spencer finally admits. "I don't like it."

"You will never have too again if you don't want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
